Requiem por la Reina Ginevra (Editado)
by La Voz en Off
Summary: Porque lo peor de todo no eran los ataques a personas inocentes, ni que fuera a ser expulsada de Hogwarts, ni que fuera a decepcionar a toda su familia para siempre... sino que Tom Ryddle había llegado a serlo todo para ella; y, al expulsarlo de su vida, se estaba quedando completamente sola. Rated T por relaciones tóxicas (GinnyxTom, si se le puede llamar así)


Bill no sólo había sido un alumno brillante, sino que además le dolía la cara de ser tan guapo. Charlie había contribuído varias veces a que Gryffindor ganara la Copa de Quidditch estando en el equipo de la Casa. Los gemelos, Fred y George, además de seguir la estela de Charlie como auténticos ases a la escoba, eran los reyes del descalabro; e iban camino de convertirse en leyendas vivientes del colegio por su imaginación incomparable a la hora de gastar bromas. Ron era un jugador de ajedrez nato, había llegado a ganarle una partida al Ajedrez Gigante de la profesora McGonnagall; además de ser también el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió: había ganado la Copa de la Casa para Gryffindor el año anterior, y era gracias a él que el objeto de sus fantasías de adolescente más delirantes sabía de su existencia. Y Percy aspiraba a ser político, así que todo esto de la popularidad tampoco le parecía lo más importante del mundo; porque estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando duro para poder empezar a escalar puestos en el Ministerio en cuando saliera del colegio (Percy era ambicioso; pero jamás hubiera recurrido al juego sucio para ganar, y eso hacía que sus puntos buenos superaran con creces los malos). Y, la verdad sea dicha, a ella le hubiera gustado poder tomarse las cosas de la misma manera puramente pragmática que él.

Porque ella no era ni la más guapa, ni la mejor jugadora (de hecho, sus hermanos ni siquiera sospechaban que pudiera tener intereses de ese tipo), ni las más inteligente, ni la más talentosa, ni andaba por los pasillos bromeando y riendo con Harry Potter. Ella era sólo la menor de siete hermanos en una familia pobre. No había dinero ni siquiera para comprarle ropa o libros de texto nuevos, y la única razón por la que su varita no era también de segunda mano era porque ninguno de sus hermanos podía pasarle la suya; de manera que su familia no podía permitirse comprarle una escoba propia, con la que desarrollar su posible potencial en quidditch. Pelirroja, con la piel lechosa y la cara llena de pecas; estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a que algunas de sus compañeras de clase la llamaran _Cerilla;_ pero durante los primeros meses de curso llegó a afectarle tanto aquel estúpido apodo que, de no haber estado tan deprimida, se hubiera partido de risa cuando Penelope Clearwater la encontró llorando en los lavabos de las chicas y le dijo, para intentar animarla un poco, que "tenía nombre de reina". Ahora, además, sus notas estaban empeorando alarmantemente; y cada vez tenía más miedo de que McGonnagall escribiera a sus padres para contárselo: lo último que le faltaba a esas alturas era que sus padres se cabrearan con ella. Entonces sí que sería el momento de echarle la llave al baúl y empezar a entonar un requiem por sus sueños. De hecho, ¿qué más daba ya? Estaba empezando a preguntárse que hacía allí, tumbada en la cama, con las cortinas echadas, fingiendo que todavía dormía, mientras lloraba todas sus lágrimas sobre la almohada y aferraba con fuerza aquel diario horripilante como si fuera el cadáver de una mascota especialmente querida ¿Por qué no se levantaba de una vez para ir a buscar a McGonnagall y entregarse? Ser expulsada era la manera más rápida de acabar con todo: con los ataques, con la incertidumbre y con la agonía.

Pero luego recordaba que, cuando el asunto se hiciera público, su padre tendría problemas en el trabajo; y las reformas en la legislación para la protección de los muggles serían derogadas. Había demasiados magos poderosos e hipócritas que estaban deseando verlo hundirse. Por supuesto, sus otros seis hermanos también caerían en desgracia; incluidos Bill y Percy, que se verían obligados a elegir entre su familia y sus impolutas carreras. Su madre no volvería a mirarla a la cara nunca más. Y Harry... Harry la odiaría. Y Ron también. No sólo porque había petrificado a Hermione, sino porque ambos detestaban todo aquel rollo de la "pureza de sangre". Sin embargo, también era consciente de que la situación no podía sostenerse mucho más: el diario ya había adquirido una aterradora autonomía para hacer el mal, y con cada ataque aumentaban las posibilidades de que alguien acabara muriendo; sobre todo ahora, que Dumbledore había sido cesado.

No, no cabía la menor duda... lo único medianamente valiente que podía hacer era contarlo todo. Reconocerse como culpable, entregarle el diario a McGonnagall, explicarle como funcionaba y... afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Le resultaba casi risorio cómo la idea de ser castigada y expulsada del Colegio Hogwarts le parecía, en aquellos momentos, casi la parte menos amarga del trago.

Porque ninguno de sus populares hermanos, que brillaban con luz propia donde quiera que iban, había podido contarle que Hogwarts era un lugar mágico en todos los sentidos de la palabra; pero que también podía ser un lugar hostil, frío y cruel. Le había tocado a ella, la más pequeña, la que no era una estrella, conocer el lado oscuro de la gran escuela de magia. Los niños pueden llegar a ser extraordinariamente despiadados a la hora de hundir en la miseria a quienes son diferentes a ellos, y ella llevaba todas las papeletas para perder en el reparto.

Tom había sido el único que había estado allí para ella. El único a quien se había atrevido a confesar lo mal que se sentía, y las verdaderas razones por las que, a pesar de que Percy y los gemelos estaban ahí para protegerla (porque Ron, como siempre, iba a su aire), y a pesar de que se suponía que llevaba toda su corta vida deseando entrar a Hogwarts, no conseguía levantar cabeza. Que odiaba su pelo del color del fuego, que le iba gritando a los cuatro vientos (cuando ella quería y cuando no) que era una Weasley, una traidora a la sangre con más sentido del honor que verdadero rango social; además de ser el motivo por el que la gente le decía que parecía que tuviera la cabeza ardiendo. Que cada día se sentía más torpe y tonta, y que hasta hechizos sencillos que había aprendido a realizar antes de entrar en el colegio le salían cada vez peor en lugar de cada vez mejor. Que cada vez que Harry pasaba a su lado se sentía tan pequeña e invisible como el más diminuto de los microbios. Que, por algún motivo, todas las personas en las que había esperado encontrar compañía y ayuda fuera de las páginas de aquel diario habían acabado siendo víctimas del Heredero de Slytherin... que, ahora lo sabía, había estado operando a través de ella misma desde el principio.

Tom había sido el amigo más antento, el más respetuoso, el más encantador. El único hombro en el que había podido llorar todas las lágrimas que ahora empapaban su almohada sin sentirse ridícula. En los últimos meses casi había podido imaginárselo a su lado, sentado en la cama, envolviéndola en un abrazo consolador, acariciándole el pelo, mientras le hablaba con una voz suave y tranquilizadora. Maldita fuera. Había estado empezando a enamorarse de él. Peor aún: había empezado a pensar que él podía llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Hasta el momento en que empezó a darse cuenta, no sabía exactamente por qué (tal vez estuviera relacionado con algo que había leído en alguna parte, o con algo que había dicho algún profesor), de que cada vez que soltaba el diario se sentía más cansada, como si el acto de escribir en las marfileñas páginas hubiera supuesto para ella un terrible esfuerzo. De ahí a percatarse de que lo último que recordaba con claridad cada vez que sufría una de sus extrañas lagunas de memoria era haber estado escribiendo en el diario apenas hubo un paso.

¿Quién le iba a decir hacía un año que se iba a volver adicta a un viejo cuaderno encantado, un objeto muggle que un joven y apuesto mago había convertido en su diario personal? Y, sin embargo, eso era lo que le había ocurrido. Porque, en el momento en el que se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí misma, a la cara, que el diario de Tom (el encantador, el maduro, el comprensivo Tom; _su_ Tom) estaba cometiendo crímenes a través de ella, se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Lo primero que sintió fue una rabia y una tristeza infinitas: aquel joven maravilloso, al que había empezado a amar, la había traicionado ¡No! ¡Ni siquiera eso! La había seducido con palabras bonitas mientras, lentamente, iba apoderándose de sus más preciados recuerdos y sus más profundos terrores. La había vampirizado para luego poder utilizarla, como a una marioneta; para usar su rostro mientras asesinaba a sangre fría a los estudiantes hijos de muggles.

Fue en aquel momento cuando, movida por el despecho y la culpa, había intentado deshacerse de él tirándolo por el retrete. Mala idea, por supuesto: Harry lo encontró y se lo guardó. Y ella, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Tom Ryddle le contase a Harry todo lo que le había hecho hacer, entró en su habitación y vandalizó sus pertenencias para recuperarlo.

Días después, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de su hermano y de Harry, y Penelope Clearwater, la novia de Percy, aparecieron petrificadas en una esquina. Hagrid fue enviado a prisión injustamente, por delitos que estaba cometiendo ella. Y Dumbledore fue cesado, por no haber sido capaz de encontrar a la verdadera culpable.

Y allí estaba ella: acostada en la cama, abrazando aquel diario diabólico, luchando contra la tentación de volver a escribir en él; porque sabía que, si volvía a hacerlo, volvería a salir a intentar matar a alguien. Llorando sobre la almohada ya empapada. Ella no había querido hacer daño a nadie. Se había limitado a buscar en aquel diario a un amigo, un único amigo de verdad, un único confidente que la acompañara y aconsejara en aquella decepción terrible que había supuesto para ella el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y aquella cosa se había burlado de ella prácticamente a carcajadas.

Ahora ya estaba decidida. Aquello no podía durar ni un segundo más. Las mandrágoras necesarias para el reconstituyente que curaría a los petrificados no tardarían en estar listas para elaborar la poción; y las víctimas empezarían a delatarla una tras otra en cuanto recobraran la consciencia. Y ella, aunque fuera fea, torpe y tonta, y aunque estuviera hundida en la más absoluta de las miserias, seguía siendo una Weasley; y había sido educada para mantener la frente alta hasta delante de la mismísima Muerte: no iba a esconderse como una serpiente o una rata. Había cometido un error fatal al confiar en Tom Ryddle, y estaba dispuesta a encarar las consecuencias.

En realidad, lo más duro iba a ser salir de aquella cama y contarle a Harry y a Ron todo lo que había sucedido. En un pasado había esperado convertirse en una buena amiga de Hermione, cosa que ya no iba a ser posible. Harry ya no iba a querer tener nada que ver con ella, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y además iba a ser la vergüenza de su familia entera el resto de su vida. Hasta Hagrid, que se encontraba en una situación algo similar a la suya, abominaría de ella. Mirase donde mirase, no veía más futuro para ella que una vida de marginada, siempre alejada de todo aquello que había amado, contemplando día tras día cómo se iba alejando cada vez más de todos los sueños que siempre había tenido, mientras se convertía poco a poco en una sombra de lo que había sido.

Hasta la peregrina idea de ser condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban le parecía menos espantosa que ser consciente de que todos los tesoros de su alma estaban ahora encerrados en aquellas páginas frías y muertas, secuestrados por sabe Dios qué conjuro de magia negra, y que no podría recuperarlos jamás: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, el Heredero de Slytherin, había sido su único confidente, casi como un verdadero novio al que hubiera entregado, loca de amor, cada segundo de sus días; y, ahora que ella había tomado la decisión de sacarlo de su vida, él se llevaba consigo casi la totalidad de toda su existencia. Porque ¿quien iba a ser capaz de justificar jamás todo lo que ella había hecho, además de comprenderla y aceptarla sin burlarse de ella... de quererla tal y como era; fea, torpe y tonta? Los mil pedazos de su corazón permanerían abandonados para siempre en aquel desierto que estaba destinada a ser su vida, hasta que se convirtieran en cenizas y el viento se los llevara.

Cuando finalmente encontró fuerzas para abrir las cortinas y levantarse de la cama se sentía como un cadáver levantándose antinaturalmente de la tumba. Estaba muerta. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer, antes de enterrarse en vida para siempre, era saldar sus últimas deudas.

Cuando McGonnagall anunció que esa misma noche empezarían a revivir a las víctimas que se había ido cobrando a lo largo del curso, supo que había llegado el momento adecuado: sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un solo segundo más, temiendo ya solamente que el valor le acabara faltando, se sentó junto a Ron y Harry en la mesa el desayuno, ignorando por completo el resto del mundo a su alrededor; y se lanzó al vacío.

̶̶̶̶ Tengo algo que deciros.


End file.
